Life Changing
by mintygreeny
Summary: Edward left Bella after her 18th birthay. But not after he gave her what she's wanted for a while now. Now she's left all alone...but someone finds her in the forest...pregnant...-Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A new story...the basic Edward left bella kind of thing with her pregnant.

I hope you like it.

Enjoy,

* * *

_I don't want you to come with me__. _

Those eight words kept repeating themselves on my mind. A year later you'd think I'd gotten over him, but I haven't. I was in love with him, I though he was my soul mate. I thought we'd be together forever, literally. I guess I was wrong though. I've tried to get over it, but it's hard. There's nothing I can do about it anymore though. He was gone, forever. I've tried to contact him in many ways, tried to find him, but I've had no luck with that. It's...it's like he doesn't want to be found.

A few weeks after Edward left, I decided to go out, just for the hell of it. I went out into the woods for a walk. I fell a lot and got a lot of cuts, but I couldn't care. I was so out of it I didn't notice anything around me, not even the time past. I didn't notice the sun go down and the people yelling my name in the distance. I hadn't even noticed I had stopped and were on my knees on the ground. Yes, that's how out of it I was. It was the second time already I had gotten lost in the woods and people would come looking for me.

But that's not it. I hadn't noticed the beautiful, pale vampires around me. There were two of them. That moment in my life changed it forever. Let's flashback.

Flashback;

_I was on my knees on the ground. I don't know how long I had been there, but I started hearing voices some time later. I also noticed the sun had gone down. I got a strange feeling of déjà vu. I closed my eyes tightly for a moment, hoping, this nightmare would end. When I opened my eyes, I flinched. In front of me were standing two pale people. Vampires, I thought. They were studying me carefully. There was a woman and a man. The woman seemed really worried, but __the man was staring at me like some kind of prize and was staring really curiously. _

_"Something's wrong with her." The woman commented. I didn't say anything. I didn't know how to respond. Something seemed kind of familiar with them though. When I studied them more closely, I noticed they're golden eyes. I don't know why, but my face immediately lit up. It was strange how I acted on seeing the familiar looking golden eyes. I got up from the ground, suddenly feeling better._

_"She has a gift." The man murmured. I turned my curious gaze on him._

_"I have a gift?" I asked him curiously._

_He smiled. "So she does talk." He said. "Yes, you have a gift, you are a shield." Now he got my attention. Whoa, so that's why Edward could never read my mind._

_"That explains so much." I murmured without thinking. They both stared at me in curiosity. _

_"What do you mean, 'that explains so much'?" The woman asked me._

_"Uh," I hesitated. "You're vampires, aren't you?" I asked them._

_"Yes, we are. Aren't you afraid?" The man asked in surprise._

_"No." I said like it was the craziest thing in the world. I decided to explain. "You see, I knew a coven of vampires. They were vegetarians. One of them could read minds and he never could read my mind." I murmured, my mind drifting off to the past. I couldn't help the images that filled my mind, the memories, our last night together with me and Edward. It was the best of the memories I had. It was the night he decided to give me what I've wanted. Then, I still thought he loved me, but I was wrong again._

_"Are you talking about the Cullen family?" The man asked and I nodded. Then he smiled. "You're Bella, aren't you?" He asked again. Now it was my turn to be surprised._

_"Yes." I answered. "You know my name?" I asked._

_"Yes, we do. The Cullen's came to our house after they left here. We talked and they told us what had happened before they did. Then they all went they're own ways." He said sadly._

_"What do you mean, 'they're own ways'?" I asked quietly._

_He hesitated for a moment. "What I mean is; Rosalie and Emmett went they're own way, Alice and Jasper went somewhere in Asia, Carlisle and Esme went to London. And Edward, he is somewhere in South America." I was surprised that they would all go their different ways. I always thought they'd be all together. "Bella," He started again, "You need to know, they were all devastated to leave from Forks. Everything just fell apart when they did, they weren't the same. It was mostly because they couldn't take the grief that was coming from Edward."_

_"Grief," I whispered._

_"Bella, he loved you. He still does. You were everything to him. He was devastated when he left you, he was depressed." He explained. It still didn't explain everything. _

_"But if he really did love me then why did he leave in the first place?" I said raising my voice a bit. I was mad. If he did love me, why did he leave?_

_"Bella you need to hear this from him, not me. He needs to be the one to explain all this to you." He answered._

_"But how can he when he's somewhere in the middle of nowhere." I raised my voice a little more, my eyes stinging with tears threatening to escape. _

_He sighed and shook his head sadly. "I don't know."_

_"Oh, dear," The woman said and came to comfort me. I could tell she was another mother like person like Esme. She pulled me into a comforting hug. She pulled away and kissed my cheek. _

_"Who are you anyway?" I murmured._

_"Oh, where are our manners!" The woman said looking embarrassed. "I'm Carmen." She said and smiled at me, I smiled back. "This is my husband Eleazar. We are from the Denali coven." She said. I had heard of them. That's when I first noticed her slight Spanish accent. Suddenly she gasped. "Oh, honey, you're pregnant." I froze. What did she mean by that?_

_"Huh?" Was all I could answer, afraid that my voice would betray me._

_"You're pregnant." She said again. "Didn't you already know that?" She asked me. _

_I looked down immediately and put my hands on my stomach. I gasped when I felt a little bump. "How is this possible...?" I whispered._

_"How have you not noticed the bump on your stomach?" Eleazar asked me in shock._

_"Haven't you had any morning sicknesses...?" Carmen trailed off._

_"This morning,__" I murmured, keeping my eyes on my bump. I can't believe I'm pregnant and with a vampires baby. Who knew that was even possible. Wait. I looked up at Eleazar. "What do you know about vampire babies?" I asked him. He looked taken aback with the question._

_"Uh, not much. Just some few facts." He answered. "Why are you-?"_

_"Edward's the father." Carmen exclaimed, interrupting Eleazar. I nodded sadly. "Oh my," She breathed._

_"This is something I have never witnessed before." Eleazar murmured to himself. _

_"What do you suggest I do?" I asked weakly. _

_"You should come with us. You won't get through this by yourself and you sure can't have the baby in a normal hospital." He said, serious._

_"This won't be a normal baby, won't it?" I asked, scared, sounding stupid. "Of course it's not!" I answered my own question before they could. "It's half vampire!" _

_"It's okay, dear. We'll take you to our home in Alaska. We'll help you." Carmen said._

_"What about my things?" I asked her, frowning._

_"We can go back for them later, people are looking for you. The werewolves just arrived, we better go."_

_"Werewolves," I asked in disbelief._

_"Yes, so we better leave now before they catch us." Eleazar said as he picked me up and started running. I kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't get sick. I still wasn't used to this kind of speed and it still made me sick. Considering I was pregnant, it would just make me sicker. _

End of flashback;

So that's what happened. I was found by Carmen and Eleazar and they took me to their house. Since then, I have lived with them here. I didn't want to change my last name though so I stuck with Swan. I met Kate and Tanya when I arrived and they were really nice. There was still Irina, but apparently she was somewhere East with Laurent. So I've never seen her before. I'm actually curious about Laurent's reaction when he sees me this way. I would say he'd be surprised and pretty much shocked. But you can never know.

The Denali clan helped me through my pregnancy with my child. I almost died when giving birth to my little girl, but Eleazar had bitten me various times so I would go through the change into a vampire. So that's what I am now. I named my little girl, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Yes, Cullen, not Swan. Renesmee was a kind of reminder of them, so I wanted to give her their last name. She has his hair colour with curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. You could mistake her for an immortal child for her drinking blood, but she's just a half breed, a vampire human.

She can still eat human food, but she doesn't really like it much. The only thing she will eat is berries. She absolutely loves strawberries. Normally I'd say I loved them too, but food definitely doesn't appeals to me anymore. But she likes blood more than human food. She also has a heartbeat and she sleeps at night. So basically, she's a normal human with the hunger for blood. Oh, and she's faster than normal human, but not quite as fast as vampires. The same goes to strength. The hearing though is as good as a vampire. So considering she grows quite fast, now when she should look about 8 month old, she looks more like five years old. So she's like a little child.

About a week after I left Forks, I went back with Kate and Tanya to get some of my stuff with me. While there, Kate had accidentally found the stuff Edward took from me under a loose floorboard. It was an emotional moment for me. I took them with me and some other important things. I took my books and some clothes. The girls disagreed with me and tried to get me to not take any clothes. They said they'd take me shopping, but I wanted to take some of my own clothes. Even they had memories on them I wasn't ready to let go.

A couple months back, I decided to give a call to Jacob. Everyone in Forks thought I was dead, but I still needed my best friend. I had heard that he was a werewolf while spending an observing day at Forks a few months back, maybe three or four...or in the middle. But I wanted him to know that I was still alive, more than alive, a vampire. If I was lucky, he wouldn't kill me.

Why don't we look back at this time?


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm sorry it took so long for me to UD, but I'm back, for now. I've been busy with work I just resently got and a lot of school work + tests I had to read to. We only have 2 left and finally, after two weeks we have our skiing vacation that lasts for a week, so i'm happy about that. Then i'll probably have time to UD more, so look out for those UD.

And I just wnat to thank you, everyone who reviewed etc. I am so happy about the reviews I got.

So here's the next chapter. I'll try and US the 3rd one this week.

And just so you don't get confused, I changed my penname. Which used to be AlexrozaBelikov, so there :)

Enjoy,!

* * *

Flashback;

_I was fighting with the thought of calling Jacob, my used-to-be best friend too. I really wanted to, but I wasn't sure. I so bad wanted to hear his voice again. I missed him. I was still on the middle. I could call him, but what if he didn't want to talk to me? What if we did talk, but he didn't want to meet? What if he didn't want to have anything to do with me...?_

_"Just call him." I turned around. I was sitting on the kitchen counter with the phone in my hand. Carmen was standing outside the open door, smiling at me. "Just be careful." She whispered. I nodded and smiled. _

_I dialled Jacob's number - luckily I remembered it - and waited for someone to answer. After the fourth ring, the familiar voice answered. _

_"Jacob?" I whispered._

_"Bella?" h__e whispered from the other end of the line. _

_"Jacob, yes, it's me Bella." I said into the phone, happy that at least he didn't sound mad or hang up. _

_"Oh my god, Bella, it's really you, isn't it." He breathed. He did sound a little relieved. "Wait, Bella where are you? You were taken by vampires, weren't you?" He asked me. Then he realised what he was saying and felt uncomfortable. "Um, I mean, nothing." He said quickly. I laughed. Obviously he didn't know I knew._

_"I know everything, Jake." I said to him. I heard a sigh of relief he let go. "Jake? Can we meet?" I asked, unsure._

_"Um...I don't know." He sounded unsure too._

_"Please, Jake. I really want to meet you. I've missed you too." I pleaded with him. _

_"Momma? Who's in the phone?" Renesmee said from below me. By know she looked about three years old. She could walk by herself and she could talk, but just a little. She learns pretty well by listening to others. _

_"Who is that?" Jacob asked. "You don't have a kid, do you?" He asked warily. _

_"I think you may need to find out for yourself." I said slowly._

_There was a moment of silence with us. "Momma?" Renesmee asked again. I told her to wait a second, waiting Jacob to reply._

_"Okay." He finally agreed. "Where can I find you?" He asked me. I gave him the address of the Denali's house. He said he'd be here tomorrow. I let out an unnecessary sigh of relief. I shut the phone and hopped down of the counter. I picked Renesmee up in my arms and carried her to the living room. _

_"That was your uncle Jacob; he's coming to meet us tomorrow." I told her._

_She seemed really excited about having another uncle. "I have another uncle." She yelled, which made the whole house laugh. "Do I have any other Uncas I don't know?" She asked me, pouting. It was hard not telling her when she was pouting like that. I sighed in defeat._

_"Yes you do. Actually, you have another two uncles and two aunts. Then you have grandparents too." I told her and watched as her face lit up completely._

_"When I meet them?" She asked me._

_It was hard disappointing her, but I can't help it. "See, I don't know. I don't know where they are now, but I promise that you'll meet them someday, okay honey?" I said and kissed the top of her nose. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck._

_She put her hand suddenly on my cheek, showing me the image of strawberries while she giggled. She was a funny little girl. She was also pretty stubborn just like her mother. She was smart and usually over smarted every one in the house. I don't know why, but every time we played hide and seek, she never was anywhere to be found and she was the one with the heartbeat, the only one with the heartbeat. It was strange. _

_I laughed and led her back to the kitchen. I set her down to sit on top of the kitchen counter where I had sat at before. I took out a bowl of strawberries she had eaten yesterday. I gave it to her and you could practically see her drooling. It was a funny sight, so of course I had to take another picture of her. Since she was born, I have been taking pictures and filming her and everything. It was actually when the Cullen's do come. So it was for them. They might have left me, but they were still family and I wasn't going to take away Nessie's family. Of course, she could just show them herself, thanks to her ability, but I wanted to have pictures. They were more permanent. And they were always in your reach. Renesmee was really special, she could show you things, show her what she has seen and what she wants, what she's thinking about. She's special indeed. _

_It was getting late and I carried her up to her room to put her into bed. She was yawning, obviously getting tired, "But I'm not tired, momma." She kept saying. I had to say it was quite adorable. If only Edward could be here to witness this miracle..._

_"Yes you are, honey." I said as I walked into her room to tuck her into bed. She yawned again saying goodnight. I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Renesmee." I whispered. I shut the lights of the room and stood next to the door, watching my dear one sleep peacefully. I understood why it was so fascinating for Edward to watch me sleep. _

_I walked downstairs where everyone else were in the living room. I walked in and sat down on the couch. "Hey, everyone," I said to them and there was a chorus of hey's around the room._

_"Bella," Eleazar started, "I've just recently been talking with a friend of mine in New York. Apparently that is where Edward has last been seen." He said._

_"New York?" I asked in disbelief. What the heck would he be doing in New York?_

_"That's what I've heard. I just thought you should know." He said. I thanked him and picked up a book I had on the table. It was some kind of suspense novel. I had gone to the bookstore one day and decided to explore some other kinds of books. I've read a lot of suspense novels. I usually hate the suspense, so when I start reading, I have to finish the whole thing at once. So then there won't be any suspense left for me. I've avoided anything that has romance in it. It would just hurt to read the happy endings of the fictional characters when yours have been practically ruined._

_So that's what I did for the rest of the night. I read, waiting for the next day to come. _

_"Momma!" Renesmee shouted as she ran down the stairs to the living room where I was sitting, book in my hand, but not reading. I had gotten bored some time in the night and just stopped reading. I was like frozen in place, just me and my thoughts. I swear the nights may be the most boring time a person could have, especially when you were alone. _

_I picked her up in my arms and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, honey. Did you sleep well?" I asked her._

_"Strawberries!" s__he shouted, lifting her hands into the air. _

_I laughed. "I'll take that as a yes._

_"Strawberries! Strawberries! Strawberries! Strawberries!" She kept yelling. I heard laughter from upstairs. Damn Kate. I'll bet she had something to do with this, because Nessie has never been _this _excited about strawberries._

_"Thank you, Kate." I shouted._

_"You're welcome." I heard a reply. I shook my head in disapproval._

_Nessie giggled. It was so cute when she giggled. "Can I have strawberries, momma? I love, love strawberries! Strawberries, yummy!" She said to me, bouncing up and down on my leg. _

_"First, breakfast,__" I said sternly. She pouted again and I almost caved in, but stood my ground. "Come on, let's go hunting." I told her. I was actually hungry myself. _

_"Wait!" Tanya shouted from upstairs. She came running down only a few seconds later, looking ready to go. "I want to come too." She said and I laughed. So we went together then. _

_We had great time hunting. We had fun and even caught some penguins. They were actually quite delicious. It was snowing again. Alaska was a beautiful site when it was snowing, it looked almost magical. We had a snowball fight in a clearing and of course Renesmee beat the both of us. She always does, which is actually funny. She beats us in everything._

_We were running back to the house. I heard something running towards the house halfway there. I smelt the scent and it was disgusting. Like a wet dog...Jacob! I ran faster, leaving Tanya and Renesmee behind. I was excited to see Jacob again. Way too excited actually. It was just the fact seeing someone from my past. I haven't seen anyone from Forks for a while. Well, I have from afar, but not really _seen_ anyone. _

_I stopped in front of the front door, looking around, anxious to see my werewolf friend. A bronze skinned guy stepped out of the shadow of the trees. "Jacob." I breathed. My face immediately lit up seeing him. He studied me at first, carefully. Then, slowly, his face too started to lit up and he was grinning brightly. I took that as an invitation and ran to give him a hug. I collided with him and almost knocked us both to the ground._

_"Whoa, someone's a little excited." He commented._

_I laughed. "I've missed you." I said. _

_"I missed you too." He whispered._

_"You stink." I murmured._

_"Just to you, b__ut being fair, you stink too." He said and we laughed. I pulled away, punching him playfully on his arm._

_"Ouch." He said and rubbed on it. "Wow that actually hurt." He said and laughed at my pout._

_"So that's your way of saying I was weak, huh?" I said. He shrugged._

_I heard a giggle from behind me. "Is this Unca Jakey!" Nes yelled from behind me, making me flinch. I laughed and nodded. She giggled and ran to Jacob. "Yay!" She shouted. I laughed again. _

_"Are you sure this is your kid?" Jacob asked me, looking amused._

_"Yeah, she's definitely." I answered. Jacob picked her up into his arms and she giggled even more._

_"She's a giggler, isn't she? You are, aren't you?" He said, tickling her. She laughed and giggled. It was strange to watch. He seemed like he had seen the sun for the first time. "She's adorable." He said. Then it hit him. "Wait," He started and looked up at me in confusion. "How can she be yours? She looks like four of five of something. You must have adopted her?" I was about to answer, but he interrupted me. "Or wait! Maybe you had a kid before you moved to forks!! That has to be the explanation. Why didn't you tell me? I can't believe you were pregnant so young already and stuff! Never would've though about you..." I just laughed at his accusations._

_"Jake, no, neither is the reason, no, but she is mine though. Do you want to go inside or stay here?" I asked him. He told me to pick. So I led him into the back. We sat down outside. We were lucky to be immune to cold. "Okay, so she really is my own daughter, my own flesh and blood. Well, I don't know about the blood, but yeah." He caught my joke and actually laughed as did I. "Renesmee is actually about 8 month old. That's when I had her. She's half vampire, half human and she grows faster than normal humans. She's still able to eat human food and sleep though human food doesn't really appeal to her. But she's absolutely crazy about strawberries." I said to him._

_"Strawberries!" R__enesmee yelled from Jake's lap and put her hand on my cheek to show me the image of a strawberry. I laughed again._

_"Go inside and find Kate." I told her. She jumped down and ran inside. I shook my head and continued._

_"She has a heartbeat too. The strange thing though, she isn't neither ice-cold nor normal temperature. She's actually hotter than normal." I explained._

_"Well, hey! We have something in common. I'm pretty hot too, and I'm not just talking about the temperature." He said with a smirk. I chuckled and shook my head._

_"Right, but on with the story." He nodded. "I got pregnant with her maybe a year ago or so, just before Edward and his family left." I paused, waiting for his reaction. A moment later he did._

_"Wait, Edward is the father?" He asked, his eyes growing wide. I nodded sadly. I studied him for a moment. He seemed to be getting mad. "That bastard!" he exploded, getting up, shaking fury. "I can't believe he would do that and then just leave without worrying about the consequences. I'll find that bastard and kill his sorry ass!" He yelled as he started walking away. _

_"Jacob." I tried to stop him. "Jacob!" I yelled at him. He stopped and turned to look at me._

_"What?" He asked rudely. I walked over to him and started at him sternly._

_"Stop, calm down,__ I'm fine, she's fine, everything's fine. Please, just calm down. He didn't know that could happen, he didn't know it did, _I _didn't know it did. So just...calm down, okay? Please." I said, lowering my voice in the end. He seemed to be calming down. He was still breathing heavily, but the shaking was gone and his face softened a little. "That's more like it." _

_"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered._

_"It's okay Jake. You're a werewolf, you have a poor temper, and I know that. You lost it for a moment and..." I trailed off._

_"I almost did change right then and there." He said quietly. He walked back to where we were sitting and sat down. I sat back down beside him. _

_"Thanks for coming to see me." I told him. He smiled at me and hugged me. He pulled away and stood up again._

_"I have to go. I told the pack I wouldn't be gone too long." He said. I stood up too and told him I understand. "Bye, Bells. I'll come back as soon as I can." He started towards the trees, but there was just one thing I had to know._

_"Jake, wait!" I called out to him. He stopped and turned around. "Um, how's my dad doing?" I asked in a low voice._

_"To be honest?" h__e asked and I nodded. "He's coping." He said as he changed into a wolf and headed off. _He's coping...

_I walked back inside, thinking about how sad Charlie may be. __And Renee…oh, Renee..._


	3. Chapter 3

Now I will make you a promise that I will promise to keep. I promise not to promise that I promise to do something when that promise can be easily broken. There. And P.S, I suck. Just saying :)

Here is a new chapter for ya'll, sorry it took so long.

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and so on,

now enjoy!

* * *

And that's what happened when Jake first came to see me. It went well. Since then he has come over a lot and in time I had found out he had actually imprinted on Nes. I was really mad at first, but let it go. I've actually been happy. For the first time for a long time, I'm truly happy, but I couldn't help the lonely feeling I got every now and then. The feeling like something was still missing. I often thought about what it could be, but I always already knew what it was. So I don't know why I still keep thinking about it.

Jacob came to visit again today. I'd say he's becoming quite obsessed with Renesmee. Okay, not obsessed, but you get the point. But again, he did imprint on her. What a shame. We went hunting together with Renesmee. Now she looked more like a little five year old girl and she just looked even cuter. Her hair had grown quite much. I just can't put myself to cut her beautiful locks. Anyway, we were out hunting for a long time. That is because we went somewhere a little more far away from here. The run took about two hours. Yeah, we went pretty far. We ran and Nes rode on Jacobs back as we ran. I could hear her giggle all the way there. I seriously couldn't understand her and the giggling. We stayed at our destination for quite some time. We just stayed there and studied the scenery. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Nes, don't you dare climb another tree!" I yelled at her when I saw her looking up another tree. I swear she's like a little monkey. Hmm...The dog and the monkey, what an odd pair. I heard the wolfy laugh of my best friend from behind me. "And don't you dare laugh," I warned him. He choked up and it was my turn to laugh. We had a wrestling match one time out of my request and he happily accepted. It was quite close for me to losing, but I managed to win him. He still hasn't been able to win me. He was a bit afraid, which was seriously amusing considering the way I used to be. Clumsy and weak...

Jacob went under the shadows of the trees and a moment later came back in human form. "You see? I'm not even laughing anymore!" he said.

"Well, I am!" I said and laughed again. "Ha-ha, see I'm laughing. Ha-ha!" he laughed at me as I did at him. I heard a giggle and groaned. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, get down from that tree, now!" I yelled. I swear, this child was even more stubborn than me.

"I'll give you strawberries," Jacob said, grinning evilly. She squealed and got down. She ran to Jacob looking excited. "See? There's a better way to get her down." He said with a laugh.

A moment later we were off again. It was getting late and we had to get Renesmee to bed. She had fallen asleep halfway to the Denali's. No, I don't call their place my home. That's because it's not. I do live there and have for the past year, but it never felt exactly like home. I guess it was just the empty feeling. But I never felt completely like home there, something was always missing.

We reached the house and I ran straight upstairs to put Renesmee to bed. Of course Jacob followed. He always wanted to be there when I tucked her into bed. Sometimes I'd let him do it. They were just inseparable these days. We both stood beside her bed and watched her sleep with satisfied smiles on our faces. That's when I first smelt it.

My head snapped up and I listened hard what was going on downstairs. There were two new persons there. I didn't recognise the smell, but the voices were oddly familiar, too familiar. I ran straight down the stairs and froze when I saw who two people were sitting on the couch facing Carmen and Eleazar. I was shocked. I couldn't move an inch. They were here.

_Eleazar's POV; what happened while Bella, Nessie and Jacob were out hunting;_

Bella and Jacob had just gone out hunting with Renesmee. They would probably be gone the whole day considering they're destination was quite far away. Tanya and Irina had left a moment ago too. They left for our Island near the Madagascar. It was a small Island, but big enough. So it was just Carmen and I.

The phone rang downstairs. I ran to pick it up. "Eleazar?" the person from the other end asked. "It's Alice, we're coming over, is that okay with you?" she asked and I said of course. "Great. Edward is going to call you a moment after this call. But we'll be there in about two hours. Bye Eleazar."

"Thank you Alice, goodbye." I hung up. And just a few minutes later the phone rang, just like Alice said. "Eleazar," I answered.

"Eleazar, it is Edward. I would just ask if it was okay for me to come and stay with you for some time. I have just found out some horrible news and do not want to be alone like I've been for the past year." He probably heard about Bella's 'death'.

"Of course, son, feel free to come anytime." I said in my most compassionate tone. Inside though, I was smirking. This was perfect. This is exactly what Bella has been waiting for. He would be coming here and they would reunite. Maybe then she would be completely happy again as Edward too. And Him finding out he has a child would just make him even happier.

"Thank you so much Eleazar." He said.

"You are practically family. I'll see you when you get here, bye."

"Bye," he hung up.

A few hours later Alice arrived at our house with Jasper. No one knew that they were here; they hadn't gotten in touch with anybody else. "So where are my dear friends Carlisle and his wife Esme?" I asked them when we had sat down on the couches in the living room.

"Last time we heard about them, they were in Paris." She paused and chuckled. "Rosalie and Emmett are somewhere in Greece." She said sounding amused. I didn't understand what was funny about that, but she did see the future so I could only imagine even though I'd rather not.

"So they're doing well, I suppose. That's great." I mused. "So what brings you two young ones here in Alaska?" I asked them.

"We're actually here because of Edward. We've all been trying to get in touch with him, but in vain. We have had no luck until now." She explained.

"Yes, yes. We have been trying to find him too." I mused again.

"You have?" Jasper asked in surprise.

"We have something I think he'd be happy to see." I answered and smiled. Carmen then decided to walk into the room.

"Eleazar, honey, when will Bella and Ja-" She stopped as soon as she noticed Alice and Jasper. "Oh, well hi." She said shyly.

"Bella?" Alice and Jasper asked in the same time both in utter surprise.

"Yes, Bella. She lives here with us." I said and smiled. I let them think a minute and process. They obviously thought she'd be dead. Well, they were completely wrong. Jasper was smiling, but Alice was in shock.

"I thought...I..." Then she squealed like a little girl. "Oh gosh, I can't believe Bella is here! When is she coming back? How did she end up here? Where is she? Why can't I see her! Why is-"

"Alice, relax." Jasper interrupted and thank god for that. Carmen had sat beside me on the other couch.

"She has been with us after two weeks you left." Carmen answered one of her questions. Then the rest. "She's out hunting and she should be back later in the evening. The reason she is here, she will tell it to you herself. But as for why you cannot see her, we do not know." She answered her questions.

"Alrighty then," she said happily.

"Honey, calm down, She won't be back for a while." Jasper tried to calm her. She just stuck out her tongue and smiled brightly.

"Alice, when she arrives, do not run straight into her arms, let her process and come to you. Remember that you deceived her and she thought she'd never see you again. She though you did not love her anymore. Take it easy." I told her.

"I can't believe she would think that!" she screeched. "After everything she would still think that she meant nothing to us?" she exclaimed. "Pish posh!" she yelled. This girl was so much like Renesmee. Maybe she was Alice's child. But of course she couldn't be. Bella gave birth to Renesmee. I'm glad Edward wasn't here yet. He could've read my mind about Bella and Renesmee. That would have not been good.

We talked the rest of the time and waited for Bella. It's late so Renesmee will be asleep, but Bella will be wide awake. They'll have to wait until morning to find out about Renesmee though. It will start by Alice and Jasper here, and then Edward coming and everything will work out. They'll see each other, be happy and get back together. Then Carlisle and Esme will arrive and Rosalie and Emmett after that. Then they will all be a one happy family. They will all be happy and Bella and Edward will finally get they're happy ending.

A few hours later they were finally back. They all ran straight upstairs to put Renesmee probably into bed.

"Whoa, was that a werewolf?" Jasper asked.

"What was she carrying?" Alice asked. We both staid silent. This was all Bella; she will have to tell them about all of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Since you guys have been so nice with the reviews with this story, I decided to give you another chapter.

i'm seriously floating with happiness from how many revies I got!

But so here,

enjoy!

* * *

"Alice, Jasper," I whispered after a moment. Alice got up from the couch and came over to me to stand in front of me. She gave me a sad, but unsure smile. I threw my hands around her neck and hugged her. She let out a sigh of relief and hugged me back harder. "Alice!" I cried out.

"Bella," Alice breathed. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

I pulled away, wishing so bad I could cry. "It's okay," I answered shakily.

"We all thought you were dead. You can't believe how relieved we were to hear you were alive, better yet, a vampire." She said. I hugged her once again before walking over to Jasper. I pulled him up to his feet and hugged him too. Obviously he wasn't expecting me to hug him, but he did hug me back.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry about what happened on your birthday-"

"Don't even go there. There's nothing to forgive." I answered and smiled at him. He smiled back and sat back down. What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"What, are you not happy to see us?" Alice asked faking hurt.

"You already know the answer." I said back.

"Ugh, more bloodsuckers," Jacob said walking into the room.

"Jake," I warned him.

"What?" he asked innocently and slumped down on one of the loveseats.

"So that's what stinks here," Alice commented and we laughed.

"Speak for yourselves!" he shot back.

The actual reason for Alice and Jasper being here is actually because she had had a vision where Edward came here. She didn't know the reason, but all she knew was that he would be here sometime tomorrow. The timing was still unsure. Apparently she didn't know I was here and hadn't noticed Renesmee in my arms as I went up and into her room. So she didn't notice. Well, it won't be too long before the cat would be out of the bag. We'll, Renesmee and out of her _room. _That wasn't even funny.

We talked all over the night, just catching up. Jacob had gone to sleep in a guest room where he usually did when visiting here. Tanya and Kate weren't too keen on the werewolf staying here thing at first because of the stink, but you get used to it, at least I have. He didn't want to go back and forth considering that it was a long way from Washington to Alaska.

She said she hasn't been able to see me since they left. Edward did tell her to butt out, but she tried to look for my future in one time and didn't see anything. She thought the worst and of course went to Forks to find out about it. She found out that I had disappeared and apparently died in an animal attack, but was nowhere to be found. There were rumours that I had run away or something, but that was mostly what the snobby mothers thought. Of course they would say that just to get something to talk about.

She asked me at one point about when I came into the house. I was carrying something and why did I went up, about it. I just told her she would find out in the morning. She didn't ask anymore about it, just nodded in acceptance. This was great. Now Renesmee would meet her other Aunt and Uncle. She will be ecstatic that's for sure.

Tanya and Kate had gone on a vacation on some Island they owned in the South. I've heard a lot about it, but didn't really know where it was or anything else about it. The girls said they'd bring me there with Renesmee someday. But they mostly went there because there they would be freely outside in the sun without the danger of anyone seeing.

I was having a surprisingly good time talking with Alice and Jasper that morning came too soon. Carmen and Eleazar had disappeared somewhere in the middle of the night. They went out, who knows where. I was getting anxious. I was also excited for them to meet they're niece. My foot was tapping the floor, I was quite nervous. Also worrying about they're reactions.

"Bella, what is the matter? Why are you feeling so anxious?" Jasper asked.

"You'll see," I murmured. Alice had this blank look on her face, she was having a vision.

"I don't see anything!" she said, frustrated. "Our future just disappeared." She said, worried. I smiled slightly. "Probably Jacob," she thought.

"Nope, not Jake," I said. They turned to look at me. "You'll see soon. She should be up and down soon; she always gets up at sun rise." Right on time there was light footsteps upstairs. "Here she comes. Just a warning; She's a pretty excited little girl, just so you know. And don't, I repeat, _don't _give her strawberries!" I told them. They still looked really confused and that amused me a lot.

"Momma!" my little girl yelled as she ran down the stairs. I saw the shocked faces of Alice and Jasper. Yup, didn't see this coming. Renesmee ran into the living room and jumped right into my lap like she does every morning. She put her hands on each side of my face and gave me a good morning kiss. "Good morning, momma!" she shouted.

I laughed. "Good morning, honey." I said.

"Who are they?" she asked pointing at Alice and Jasper.

"Nes, this is your Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice." I explained. She swirled and ran to them. She climbed onto Alice's lap to give her a hug.

"Hi, Aunty Alice!" she shouted.

"I have a niece?" Alice asked in disbelief. I nodded. Then her face lit up and she squealed. I laughed. I swear Nes was much more like Alice than anyone. "Hi, what's your name sweetie?" she asked her.

"My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She said proudly and giggled again. Nes put her hand to Alice's cheek. I'm guessing she was showing stuff about her past because of Alice's gasp. She showed the same to Jasper. Then she put her hand back to Alice's cheek. They both giggled.

"Maybe later," Alice whispered into Nessie's ear. I scowled.

"Don't you dare, Alice?" I warned her. She just gave me an innocent look like she did nothing wrong.

Nes made us all flinch by yelling 'Hide and seek'. "Trust me, you don't want to play hide and seek with Renesmee. You'll lose." I said and laughed again.

"Mommy says I'm the best hider in the whole," she said stretching the word whole, "wide world." She said.

"We'll see about that. Okay, kid, it's you against us." Alice said. We started counting together aloud as Renesmee ran around the house finding a hiding spot. We heard exactly where she ran around and where the voices ended, but no one still was ever able to find her. Now Alice was also blind. She couldn't see her. "I hate being blind," she had murmured when we were done counting.

"Ready or not, here we come!" I shouted. We all split up in different directions. Jasper took the outside while Alice and I went upstairs. We walked around the third and second floors. There wasn't anything, just some false heartbeats. She outsmarted us again. "This trick is getting seriously old," I muttered. She had done it every time. But still, we weren't able to find her. She is way too smart I'm telling you!

"I'm going downstairs; you check the rest of the second floor." I told Alice when I started heading back to the stairs. "Nessie! Nes, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are!" I shouted. I knew it wouldn't work, but its fun and I felt like it. I knew she wouldn't come out, she was stubborn like hell. I walked down the stairs slowly. But halfway down them, I smelt another new scent. Could it be...

I walked the rest of the stairs hurriedly. When I reached the last flight of stair, I saw him; He was there, standing there. I can't believe it. He was staring at me too. Neither of us moved. We just stared at each other. His face changed. First it was expressionless, but it started to become more surprised, loving. His eyes were full of love and adoration. "Bella," he breathed out. He ran to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. It took me a moment to react. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around him too. He was here, he was back. I started dry sobbing; now really wishing I could cry. I can't believe he came here. He was here in my arms just like I've been waiting to, finally.


	5. Chapter 5

Just came from the movies some time ago. Went to see Shutter Island, it was awesome :)

So, I would've updated sooner, but I have no time right now. I'm busy and have so much to do, but I'll do my best just because you guys rock (:

This chapter is Edward's Pov. I'm actually not much of a fan of this chapter, but I thought I'd do some what Edward thinks kinda stuff. And this _is_ my own story, so Edward doesn't think the same as in New Moon, which is pretty much, 'Bella died, now I want to die too.' type of thing.

So EPOV,

enjoy,

* * *

I had gone back to Forks to check on Bella. I couldn't stay away from her any longer and I had to see her. What I found wasn't something I was expecting though.

When I arrived at their house, there wasn't anyone. And when I mean anyone, I mean there hasn't been living anyone for a while now. I went inside through Bella's window and her scent was barely noticable. It was fading away. She hasn't been here for a long time, and the funny thing is, neither has Charlie. Did they move somewhere else? Did they leave Forks? Did...did she leave because of me? No, that couldn't be it. Maybe she was just tired of rainy little Forks and moved with her mother in Jacksonville. That still wouldn't explain why Charlie isn't still living here.

While I looked around the house, I noticed almost everything was still here. They had taken barely nothing with them. I wonder why. Bella's things were there too except for some books and some clothes. I went up to check the floorboards I had left everything in. I couldn't take her presents no matter what. When I did look under it, they were still there. A frown increased on my mouth as I discovered she hadn't found them as I was hoping for. I was hoping she would find them and realize I still loved her, that I never stopped. I still can't belive how easy it was for her to belive me. After everything...

I then heard a car approach.

I ran outside of the house through Bella's window again. It was Charlie and that some kid named Seth, they came in Charlie's cruiser. Charlie seemed somehow depressed and hurting and Seth seemed to be there for his support. So he hadn't moved away, but I'm pretty sure Bella had.

They got out of the car and Charlie was reluctant to take any steps closer to the house. His actions were confusing me, so naturally I read his mind. _I can't do it, I'm not ready yet. It still hurts to step into that house...I'm so glad Seth is here for support. I think I would've never made it alone...great kid. _After that, I was still confused. I couldn't understand what he was saying, so I just tuned in on Seth's thoughts. _If only he knew...but I can't tell him, he would freak and it's prohibited for me to tell about it, so I can't. He's hurting now, but he'll get over it in time...all he needs is time. _Why were they thinking so depressing thoughts? Did someone die? Did something happen? Oh god, did something happen to my Bella?

Slowly, Charlie started for the house again, taking cautious steps on the way. His frown increased as he walked closer and closer to the house, but made it eventually. He unlocked the door and stepped in, Seth behind him. When he did, memories just exploded on my mind from him. Him and Bella eating dinner, sitting in the living room watching a game...and so on. Maybe something did happen to Bella, or maybe she had just moved like I thought in the first place, yes, that must be it. He walked straight up to Bella's room and stopped in the middle of it. He looked around and tears welled up in his eyes. He wouldn't be crying if she had moved, would he?

That's when it hit me. A memory, of Charlie's. It was a funeral, but not anyone's funeral, it was Bella's funeral. I gasped and my eyes almost bulged out when I realized it was her's. Bella had died in an animal attack, at least that's what everyone thinks. She had disappeared not long after we left and was never to be found. I felt like my unbeating heart would explode with emotion. She was dead, my Bella was dead. I can't believe it. This was all my fault and I failed to protect her and keep her alive. This was my fault...

I felt someone's eyes on me and when I looked up at Bella's window, Seth was standing there, staring right at me with his sorrowful gaze. Our eyes met and the thoughts flew right into my head. _I'm sorry, Edward. She's not here anymore. I think it might be better for you to leave here. Leave before trouble arises again. _Was what he thought. I didn't quite decipher why he thought what he did. Why would he think that? As I searched his mind, I found out him to be a werewolf.

I did as he told me to, and left. After that I just ran, ran somewhere far away from here. I ran to our meadow. There I could get some peace and think about all the times Bella and I had together. When I reached the meadow, I ran to the middle and lay down on the soft green grass. The birds were singing around me and the wind blew. With every blow, I felt like Bella was here right beside me, touching my face. It was a soft and sweet touch, like a feather.

A sob escaped my lips as I thought of my Bella again, when I thought about her hair...her lips...her eyes and soft skin....everything. I felt like dying right now just to get close to her, but I couldn't. She would be in heaven right now, looking down at me with her beautiful, angelic smile that always warmed my heart when I saw it. A smile plastered on my own at the thought. She would be safe now, safe up there with worries not to own. I just wished I could be with her. I couldn't live without her.

For a moment, I thought about going to the Volturi and asking them for death. It sounded like a good idea, but then I thought of Bella again. She wouldn't want me to die, she would want me to live my life and try to be happy and happy with someone else. She would want me to find a new love to fix this hole that has been created in my heart. I couldn't do that though. All I really wanted was my Bella, I would never want anyone else as long as I lived, which was forever.

Thoughts passed me as I thought of what to do next. I really didn't want to be alone right now. Maybe I could go stay with the Denalis? They would happily let me stay I'm sure, especially Tanya. With that decision, I pulled my phone out of my pocked and dialled Eleazars number. It rang a few times and he answered almost immediately.

"Eleazar," he answered.

"Eleazar, It is Edward," I started. "I would just ask if it was okay for me to come and stay with you for some time. I have just found out some horrible news and do not want to be alone like I've been for the past years." I asked him.

"Of course, son, feel free to come anytime." He said in a compassionate tone, even though I think I detected a hint of relief and happiness in his words.

"Thank you so much, Eleazar."

"You're practically family. I'll see you when you get here, bye."

"Bye," I said and hung up. He calling me as family warmed my heart just some, but not enough.I left the meadow immediately after my phone call, but I had to make just a little stop before.

I ran to the Forks cemetary. I looked for Bella's grave for a while and found it right in the middle. There her grave was...Isabella Marie Swan. Again, if I could've cried, I would be in tears right now. I fell down on my knees and sobbed in front of her grave for some time. The sun had set while there. I couldn't take the broken lonelyness anymore so I got up with a one last look to her grave and started running to Denali. I would be there by sunrise if I kept up my pace I was running at. I had a lot of time to think.

Why did I leave her in the first place? That's right, I left to let her live a normal human life. How wrong I was to make that decision...I should've staid. I knew I'd go back to her eventually, but leave her alone if I saw her happy. But I could've protected her from afar. I would've looked after her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble, but never make my presence known. If she were depressed though, I would've gone back to her and make my presence known.

I arrived just at sun rise. The sun was just rising from the horizon beautifully. I stopped just for a moment to admire the scene in front of me and then continued running. When I got to the front, I could hear laughing from inside.I also heard two sets of heartbeats, which was strange. Why would they have humas there with them?

I knocked on the door, but one one answered. So I just walked in. There was a little giggle from the living room. I looked in the direction and suddenly, a little girl with bronze hair with light curls and chocolate brown eyes was staring at me sweetely. She giggled when she saw me and put her finger on her mouth in the motion to keep quiet. I copied her action and nodded my head smiling. Who was this little girl and why did she have a heartbeat? She didn't look like a normal human with her exceptionally pale skin. She was also faster than a normal human, almost as fast as a vampire. I watched her place something in the living room and I heard another heartbeat. I chuckled at this little girl. She was obviously playing hide 'n' seek and definitely cheating. She's smart.

She giggled again as she waved to me and ran to the direction of the kitchen. I froze when I heard someone walking downstairs from the third floor. but it wasn't just anyone. My eyes widened when I hear her beautiful voice call to someone. "Nessie! Nes, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are!" I heard her yell from upstair playfully. She stopped in the middle of the second floor and froze. I was afraid she knew I was here. She ran down the stairs and when she reached the last flight, she froze at the top. She froze and stared at me with widened eyes. I froze too. She's here, but I thought she was dead...?

I was motionless for a moment, then recovered. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Edward," she murmured. "You're here," she whispered and I hugged her for my dear existance.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." I whispered into her hair while I nuzzled her neck. I can't believe she was here. While I thought I had lost her, she was actually here with the Denalis. Now I understand Eleazar's relief and happiness behind his compassion. He was happy because Bella was here. Now we could finally be together. But something that occured to me only now is that she is a vampire. How did that happen? I decided I would ask her when this moment was over. I had to know.


	6. Author's note!

Hey guys,

You've been asking about my lack of updates, so I think I'd be best to inform you that the story will go on. It will. Eventually. It's just on a hold at the moment. I'm busy with school and so many other things. But all in all, I will try to write when I get the time. School's out in a couple of weeks, so you can surely expect me to update in the beginning of the summer.

Peace Out,

Alex

P.S. The author's note will be removed and replaced with the next chapter when it's done. And I suggest you don't review on this note if you want to review on the real chapter when it comes.


End file.
